A walk to remember
by Lil.KekZ
Summary: Ein Gehemnis, das sie miteinander verbindet. Und doch.. Eine einzige Nacht und ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen ist alles, was Ihnen noch bleibt. HG/HP und HG/DM angedeutet


Hallöchen an Alle, die sich hierher verirrt haben^^  
Ohne lange Worte:  
Eine kleine FF, die das Thema „Geheimnis" aufgreift, geschrieben für einen Wettbewerb.

Pairing: HP/HG, unterschwellig DM/HG

Hoffe, sie gefällt euch!

Kurze Anmerkung: Kursiv= Rückblende

Disclaimer: Eigentlich gehört alles mir, aber ich hab es J.K Rowling geliehen!

Na gut, ich gebs zu.. ich habs von ihr geliehen…

A walk to remember

_„Wir seufzen nicht, das Aug' ist trocken,  
Wir lächeln oft, wir lachen gar!  
In keinem Blick, in keiner Miene,  
Wird das Geheimnis offenbar._

Mit seinen stummen Qualen hegt es  
In unsrer Seele blut'gem Grund;  
Wird es auch laut im wilden Herzen,  
Krampfhaft verschlossen bleibt der Mund."

Mit schnellen, beinahe noch unbeholfenen Schritten lief der kleine Junge über die dünenartige Sandlandschaft, die goldbraunen Haare leicht im Wind wogend und ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den kindlichen Bäckchen.  
Sein Lachen vermischte sich mit dem aufgeregten Kreischen der Möwen, die über ihm ihre Kreise zogen und mit dem stetigen Rauschen der Wellen, die sich schäumend nahe dem Ufer brachen.  
Die junge Frau stand ein wenig abseits, die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt, und ihre honigbraunen Augen folgten jedem Schritt ihres Sohnes mit gleichermaßen Stolz und Zuneigung, während ihr Mann, gut einen Kopf größer als sie, lässig die Arme um ihre zierlichen Schultern geschlungen hatte.  
Gemeinsam standen sie ein wenig abseits, die nackten Füße in den wärmenden Sand getaucht und sie hätten Stunden dort stehen können oder gar eine Ewigkeit, denn es zählte nichts außer ihnen, nichts außer die Tatsache, dass der Krieg es ihnen erlaubt hatte, auch nach seinem Ende beieinander sein, einander im Arm halten zu können.  
So viele Leben hatte er gefordert, doch das ihre hatte er verschont und ihnen gleichsam ein neues anvertraut, ein Zeichen der Hoffnung, der Wiedergutmachung, wo es so vieles gab, was wieder gut gemacht werden musste.  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch ließ beide Gestalten aufschrecken, gefolgt von einem kläglichen Wimmern, das sich in Sekunden zu einem höchst dramatischen Weinkrampf steigerte, der schließlich den Moment einer ruhigen Idylle zerstörte und die kleine Familie wieder der Realität überließ.  
Der dreijährige Matthew lag ausgestreckt im weichen Sand, den Kopf leicht angehoben und schaute mit roten, verweinten Augen auf, als sein Vater sich, ein Lachen verkneifend, zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihn mit Leichtigkeit wieder auf die Beine zog. Dann hob er ihn hoch und ließ ihn mehrfach im Kreis um sich herumwirbeln, solange, bis die Tränen versiegt waren und die kleinen Wangen vor Begeisterung rot glühten.  
„Mehr Daddy, mehr!"  
Der Mann ließ ein leises Schnaufen vernehmen, sicher erste Anzeichen von Ermüdung, doch nichts auf der Welt hätte ihn davon abgehalten, seinen Sohn weiter umherzuwirbeln, nichts war kostbarer für ihn, als das Lachen aus dem Munde seines Kindes.  
Augenblicke wie diese machten sein Leben perfekt, egal wie viel Leid ihm vorher auch wiederfahren war. Ein Lachen und ihm wurde klar, dass es sich gelohnt hatte, zu kämpfen. Nicht nur für seine Freunde, seine Frau oder für ihn selbst, sondern für dieses Leben, das dort vor ihm erblühte.  
All das Leid war es wert gewesen, diesen einen Moment erleben zu dürfen.

Einige Meter entfernt verharrte die junge Frau bewegungslos, den Blick verloren auf das Szenario vor ihr gerichtet, während das Leuchten in ihren Augen erlosch und ihre Lippen sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln kräuselten.  
Da war er wieder, einer jener Momente, in der die Wahrheit in ihr empor kroch und sich dreist auf ihre Zunge legte, sodass sie Angst hatte, ihren Mund zu öffnen und auszusprechen, was sie nun schon so lange in sich verschlossen trug. Es war eine Bürde, die sie zu tragen hatte und sie zu tragen hatte ihr mehr als nur einmal das Genick gebrochen.  
Trotz allem stand sie noch aufrecht, in dem Glauben, der Schmerz der Wahrheit würde irgendwann verblassen, würde ihr den Frieden geben, den sie brauchte, um das Glück ihrer kleinen Familie genießen zu können.  
Doch Hermine war nicht dumm, viel mehr zählte sie sich zu jenen überdurchschnittlich intelligenten Menschen, die Tatsachen erkannten, noch ehe sie ausgesprochen wurden und eine dieser Tatsachen war, dass sie niemals frei sein würde, nicht heute und nicht morgen.  
Niemals eben.  
Und es war nicht nur einer jener Momente, die eine Wahrheit erzwangen, die preiszugeben sie noch nicht bereit war, nein, es schien auch endlich an der Zeit, noch einmal in jene Tage und Wochen einzutauchen, die ihr ganzes Leben verändert hatten.  
Zurück zu dem Tag, an dem ihre Welt zusammenbrach und auf einem Fundament aus Geheimnissen und Lügen wieder aufgebaut wurde.

_Schwanger. Ungläubig starrte sie auf das kleine Plastikröhrchen, ein verdammtes Stück Plastik, das ihr Leben gerade um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht hatte. In die falsche Richtung wohlgemerkt.  
Ihr erster Impuls war es, zu weinen. So irrational es auch schien, doch das war das einzige, was ihr in diesem Moment in den Sinn kam. Weinen.  
An zweiter Stelle rangierte der Wunsch, sich umzudrehen und zu laufen, zu laufen, so weit ihre Füße sie trugen und noch viel weiter.  
Doch Hermine Jean Granger tat nichts dergleichen.  
Sie blieb einfach stehen, geschlagene drei Stunden, fünfundzwanzig Minuten und sechzehn Sekunden, ehe ein Klopfen sie aus ihrer Starre riss.  
„Hermine? Bist du da drin? Was ist denn los?"  
Harry.  
Schlagartig kam Leben in ihre Glieder und ihre Augen huschten hektisch über das spärliche Mobiliar des Badezimmers, in dem sie sich zurückgezogen hatte.  
Kurzerhand verschwand das weiße Stäbchen in einer der wenigen Schubladen, die ohnehin bereits bis an den Rand mit verschiedenem Plunder gefüllt waren.  
Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel warf ihr das Bild einer unbekannten Frau zurück und einige Sekunden verharrte sie, die Augen auf eine Person gerichtet, die ihr auf einmal so furchtbar erwachsen erschien, ehe sie sich losriss und zur Tür eilte, hinter der jener Mann auf sie wartete, dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte.  
Die Hand über der Türklinke schwebend, verharrte sie einige Momente, unsicher, wie sie ihm nun gegenübertreten sollte.  
Doch auch wenn ihr Geist unentschlossen schien, so hatten ihre Gefühle binnen weniger Sekunden entschieden, dass ganz gleich was weiterhin geschehen würde, sie niemals zulassen würde, dass ihm Leid angetan wird.  
Sie würde ihr eigenes Herz geben, nur um diesen einen Menschen zu schützen, der für sie das wertvollste war, das sie besaß.___

  
„Hermine?"  
Schneller als es ihr lieb war hatte die Realität sie aus dem Strom der Erinnerungen gerissen und ihr Blick kreuzte jenen Harrys, eine Mischung aus den intensivsten Grüntönen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte, weite Wiesen, in denen jegliche Emotionen offen dar lagen, genau wie die Sorge, die nun unverhohlen darin aufflackerte.  
Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und ihre Fingerspitzen zeichneten sanft die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach, prägten sich jeden Millimeter der fremden Haut genau ein, als hätten sie Angst, diese nie wieder fühlen zu dürfen.  
„Entschuldige, ich war nur in Gedanken!"  
Im Grunde genommen war das ja nicht gelogen. Und doch fühlte sie sich schrecklich. Vor ihr stand nicht nur ihr Mann, nicht nur der Mensch, der ihr die Kraft gegeben hatte, aufzustehen, als sie nichts lieber gewollt hatte, als für immer liegen zu bleiben, sondern auch ihr bester Freund , ihr Vertrauer, ihr Gegenstück.  
Und sie belog ihn.  
Die Wucht der Schuld traf sie unvermittelt hart und ließ sie innerlich straucheln, nahm ihr für einen einzigen Herzschlag den Atem, ehe sie sich fangen konnte und seinen Blick mit ungewohnter Intensität erwiderte.  
Er durfte es nicht wissen, denn es würde ihm das Herz brechen und lieber sollte das ihre zerspringen als seines, das so viele Rückschläge hatte erleiden müssen.  
„Und wo waren deine Gedanken?"  
Wieder waren da Worte. Worte, die sie sagen wollte und Worte, die sie sagen würde.  
Und obwohl der Unterschied so unendlich gering klang, so machte er doch eine ganze Welt aus.  
„Ich hab nur grad überlegt, ob Matthew seine Phobie vor Bürsten von dir hat."  
Sein Lachen tat ihr in der Seele weh, und als er sie spielerisch anstieß, nur um sie kurz danach fest in die Arme zu schließen, spürte sie, wie eine einzige Träne sich über ihre geröteten Wangen stahl.  
„Ich liebe dich, Hermine." Leise Worte, beinahe geflüstert, ehe er sie losließ und mit einem grollenden Laut auf Matthew zu lief, der ein Quietschen ausstieß und davon lief, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beinchen tragen konnten.  
Er liebte Fangenspielen.  
Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob sein Vater Fangenspielen wohl auch mochte.

_„Hermine"  
Geflüsterte Worte in einer Dunkelheit, die unendlich schien. Sie spürte seinen warmen, nackten Körper ganz nah an dem ihren, spürte die sanfte Haut, wie sie die ihre streifte und ein wohliger Schauer überlief ihren Körper. Es mochte ein Fehler sein, doch das war ihr egal.  
Es zählte nur das hier und jetzt, nur dieser eine Augenblick. Schon morgen konnte der Krieg ausbrechen, schon morgen konnten sie tot sein, warum also nach einem Morgen fragen, das vielleicht gar nicht mehr existierte?  
Zärtlich strich sie ihm eine hellblonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, ehe seine Lippen die ihren zu einem innigen Kuss verschlossen.  
Ihr Herz gehörte vielleicht einem anderen, doch in diesem Moment gehörte ihr Körper ihm._

Eine dunkle Röte kroch ihr auf die Wangen, als sie an diese wenigen Stunden zurückdachte. Jetzt wusste sie, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ein Fehler, deren Folgen sie für immer in ihrem Herzen tragen würde, doch wenn sie sich zurück erinnerte, dann konnte sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie nicht denselben Fehler wieder begehen würde.  
War es denn dann überhaupt ein Fehler?  
Ein leiser Seufzer perlte über ihre halbgeöffneten Lippen, während der Wind sie sanft umwehte und leicht mit ihren dunkelbraunen Locken spielte, die sie sich in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder hinter das Ohr klemmte. So wie er es damals getan hatte.  
Um sich abzulenken, suchten ihre Augen den ansonsten leeren Strand nach den zwei Menschen ab, die ihr ein neues zu Hause gegeben hatten, als sie keines mehr gehabt hatte.  
Nachdem ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall umgekommen waren, und ja, welch Ironie war es gewesen, dass sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihre Eltern von dem Krieg unbeeinflusst blieben, sie sie dadurch jedoch unbewusst in den Tod geschickt hatte, war sie rastlos gewesen.  
Schwanger. Im Zweifel ob der Mann, den sie liebte, überleben würde. Elternlos. Eine Waise.  
In diesen Stunden hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, das Leben, das sie in sich trug, aufzugeben.  
Doch der bittere Nachgeschmack, der dieser Gedanke bei ihr auslöste, hielt sie davon ab, einen weiteren Fehler zu begehen.  
Welch ein Glück, denn ansonsten hätte sie in dieser Nacht vielleicht die einzigen beiden Menschen verloren, die sie später ihre Familie nennen würde.  
Diese Nacht war etwas, was sie nie vergessen würde.  
Niemals.

_Unruhige Schritte auf dumpfen Boden, ein sich wiederholendes Tipp- tapp Geräusch, das sie auf eine absurde Art und Weise zu beruhigen schien. Wie lange sie vor seiner Tür auf und ab gelaufen war, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, doch es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als hätte sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes getan.  
Zunächst war sie krank gewesen vor Sorge, ihre Schritte hastig, immer unterbrochen, wenn sie stehenblieb, um einen erneuten Weinkrampf zu unterdrücken, der ihren ohnehin geschwächten Körper unbarmherzig schüttelte. Dann war die Wut gekommen. Wut, dass man sie nicht zu ihm ließ, Wut, dass sie nichts tun konnte, als auf und ab zu laufen. Die Schritte hallten laut und hart.  
Schließlich Resignation und Warten, leise, unruhige Schritte, und das nun schon seit Stunden.  
Ron und Mrs. Weasley schliefen auf zwei der unbequemen Plastikstühle, unweit jener Tür, vor der sie nun schon Furchen in den Boden gelaufen war. Die anderen hatten sich in die Cafeteria zurückgezogen, vornehmlich, weil sie das Geräusch tappender Füße verrückt gemacht hatte.  
Eine Anspannung lag in der Luft, die es einem schwer machte, weiter zu atmen und doch musste sie durchhalten.  
Durchhalten und warten.  
Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein gestresst wirkender Heiler trat zu ihr in den Flur. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, hielt er eine Akte fest an seinen Körper gedrückt und sein Blick fand den ihren, ein unergründlicher Ausdruck, dem sie nichts zu entnehmen vermochte.  
Die Frage lag ihr auf der Zunge, doch er unterbrach sie.  
„Ms. Granger? Sie können jetzt zu ihm, doch ich will ehrlich mit Ihnen sein. Es steht schlecht um ihn, und nur wenn er diese Nacht übersteht, sehe ich noch eine Chance. Mehr kann ich ihnen zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht sagen.  
Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie alleine, wohlwissend, dass sie Zeit brauchte, zu verstehen und zu verarbeiten, was er ihr mitgeteilt hatte.  
Es steht schlecht um ihn. Immer tiefer sank die Bedeutung jener Worte in ihren Verstand und sie spürte erste Tränen ihre blasse Haut hinab laufen. Sein ganzes Leben lang war er „der Junge, der lebt" gewesen, hatte für Hexen und Zauberer gekämpft, die ihn immer wieder hatten leiden lassen und nun zahlte er den Preis, Voldemort besiegt zu haben, mit dem eigenen Leben?  
Das war nicht fair.  
Weitere Tränen folgten.  
Ihr verschleierter Blick glitt zu Ron, der den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte, das rötliche Haar hing über seinen Augen und ein leises Schnorcheln zeugte von einem tiefen Schlaf.  
Er hatte es verdient, sich von seinem besten Freund zu verabschieden, doch in diesem Moment entschied die junge Frau, ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben egoistisch zu sein. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Harry starb und wenn sie für den Rest ihres Lebens diese Last tragen müsste, sie würde ihn retten, koste es, was es wolle._

Der Raum, den sie betrat, war trostlos und trist. Weiße Wände reihten sich an weiße Betten, die zu Tischen mit weißen Decken führten.  
Der einzige Kontrast bildete die Person, die, umgeben von zahlreichen Schläuchen, auf einem der Betten lag, regungslos.  
Er sah so zerbrechlich aus, wie das Kind, was er nie hatte sein dürfen und diese Erkenntnis schmerzte sie mehr, als alles andere, was sie an diesem Abend gefühlt hatte.  
Langsam führten ihre Schritte sie näher und mit zitternden Fingern streckte sie ihre Hand gen seiner und umschloss diese mit einem sanften Griff. Kalte Haut traf auf die ihre und ein Schaudern überlief sie. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er bereits von ihr gegangen.  
„ Harry?"  
Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass sie in dem stetigen Piepen der Maschinen unterzugehen schien und doch spürte sie eine leichte Regung in den klammen Fingern, die sie so fest umschlossen hielt, als würde sie ihn dadurch hier halten können.  
Und dann öffnete er die Augen.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte, spürte sie, wie ihr Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer machte, und ihr die Luft im Halse stecken blieb.  
„Oh Harry" Ihre Stimme war tränenerstickt, alle Versuche, tapfer zu bleiben, ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Langsam ließ sie sich auf seiner Bettkante nieder, immer Bedacht, seine Hand nicht loszulassen.  
Eine lange Zeit schwiegen sie, er, weil ihn jede kleinste Bewegung erschöpfte und sie, weil sie den Mut für die nächsten Worte sammelte, Worte, von denen sie nicht wusste, ob sie überhaupt der Wahrheit entsprachen.  
„Ich bin schwanger, Harry. Du wirst Vater"  
Sie hatte geglaubt, ihre Stimme würde ihr versagen, oder würde zumindest leicht zittern, doch sie blieb völlig ruhig.  
Einige Sekunden vergingen und dann schlich sich ein mattes Lächeln auf die Lippen des Jungen mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren.  
„Schwanger…"  
Mehr ein Murmeln, doch der leichte Druck, den er auf ihre Hand ausübte, reichte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er begriffen hatte. Mehr Tränen flossen.  
„Bitte stirb nicht.. bitte .. bitte.. nicht sterben.." Die Worte waren undeutlich und trotzdem erhielt sie eine Antwort.  
„Ich.. werde leben. Für dich. Für unser Kind," Eine kurze Pause, in der er qualvoll die Augen zusammenpresste, „ Mein Kind.. wird Eltern haben.."  
Und dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.__

_In dieser Nacht geschah ein Wunder, denn „der Junge, der lebt", überlebte erneut.  
Die Heiler hatten keine Erklärung, doch das war auch nicht nötig, denn Hermine wusste, was den Mann, den sie liebte, gerettet hatte.  
Mit einem Lächeln legten sich ihre Hände auf ihren noch flachen Bauch und in ihren Gedanken flüsterte sie nur ein einziges Wort:  
Danke. ___

Kleine Kinderhände, die an ihrem Rock zogen, brachten sie zurück in die Realität.  
„Mami, Mami guck mal, was Daddy gemacht hat!" Die Stimme des Jungen klang aufgeregt, während er mit seinen kurzen Fingern in Richtung des Wassers deutete, wo aus dem Nichts eine kleine, mehr schlecht als recht zusammengeklatschte Festung entstanden war. Dahinter stand Harry, die Finger voller Matsch und ein jugendliches Grinsen auf den Lippen. In diesen Momenten verstand sie, warum sie niemals zulassen würde, dass ihm jemand schadete. Damals in diesem Krankenhaus hatte ihn der Gedanke an ein Kind das Leben gerettet, hatte ihm die Kraft gegeben, durchzuhalten. Sie würde ihm diese Kraft nicht wieder nehmen.  
Matthew grabschte nun unbeholfen nach ihrer Hand und sie ergriff die seine, zum ersten Mal in den letzten Minuten ein ehrliches Lachen auf den Lippen.  
„Komm, stürmen wir Daddys Festung"  
„Oh jaa" Und mit einem Freudenschrei rannte der Kleine los, zog seine Mutter hinter sich her, und gemeinsam krachten sie gegen die Sandburg, warfen dabei Harry von den Füßen und kullerten schließlich in einem großen Knäuel durch den Sand.  
Das Lachen der Drei hallte noch eine ganze Zeit lang durch die verlassenen Dünen.  
Als schließlich wieder Ruhe einkehrte, hatte Matthew sich zwischen seinen Eltern eingerollt und war in einen seligen Schlaf hinüber geglitten. Geistesabwesend strich Hermine ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, während Harry einen Arm um sie legte und sie näher zu sich zog.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als du ihn das aller erste Mal gesehen hast?"  
Seine Frage überraschte sie. Er war nicht der Typ, der von selbst über seine Gefühle sprach, selbst wenn man ihm auch ohne Worte jede Gefühlsregung in seinen Augen und seinen Gesichtszügen ablesen konnte.  
Sie nickte stumm und gemeinsam erinnerten sie sich zurück an jenen Morgen, an dem Matthew Potter das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte.

_Der laute Schrei echote durch den steril weißen Raum und in dem Moment schien jegliche angespannte Atmosphäre zu brechen. Heiler begannen hektisch hin und her zu laufen, vor der Tür konnte sie das Jubelgeschrei ihrer Freunde hören und ihr Mann hielt ihre Hand, eine einzelne Tränen in den grünen Augen glitzernd, während er sie anlächelte.  
„Es ist ein Junge"  
Die Stimme einer der Heiler riss sie aus dem friedvollen Moment der Zweisamkeit und keinen Augenblick später hatte sie ein kleines Bündel in den Armen, ihren kleinen Jungen, eingewickelt in ein großes flauschiges Tuch.  
Die Augen zusammengepresst und die kleinen Fäustchen unbeholfen in der Luft schwenkend, lag Matthew ansonsten schweigend in ihren Armen und das Glück, das sie überwältige, als sie dieses neue Leben vor sich erblühen sah, ließ jede Angst und Sorge, die sie vor der Geburt verspürt hatte, nichtig werden.  
Es spielte keine Rolle, wer der Vater war.  
Sie hatte einen wundervollen Sohn.  
Sie hatte einen wundervollen Mann.  
Sie hatte eine wundervolle Familie.  
Wer oder was sollte ihr Glück zerstören können?___

Wie naiv sie damals gewesen war. Sie hatte es gewusst. In dem Moment, in dem sie dem kleinen Matthew ins Gesicht geschaut hatte, hatte sie es gewusst.  
Er war der Vater.  
Sie konnte es zunächst weder an der Augenfarbe ausmachen, noch an den büscheligen Haaren, deren Farbe der Kleine wohl von ihr geerbt hatte.  
Und trotzdem hatte sie es gewusst.  
Der Moment des Glückes wurde zunehmend von der Frage erdrückt, ob sie mit ihrer Befürchtung recht behalten würde.  
Wochenlang hatte sie sich darum gedrückt, hatte Ausrede um Ausrede erfunden, um genau diesen einen Besuch zu vermeiden, der ihr ganzes Leben verändern würde.  
Und dann waren die einst so strahlend babyblauen Augen des kleinen Matthew plötzlich grau geworden.  
Es schien von einem Tag auf den anderen passiert zu sein, doch wahrscheinlich hatte sie es nur nicht sehen wollen.  
An diesem Tag war sie mit ihm in die Klinik gefahren, um zu hören, was sie vom ersten Moment an gewusst hatte.

_Das kleine Bündel fest an sich gedrückt, verließ die junge Frau den großen Gebäudekomplex. Ihre Schritte zeugten von einer Selbstsicherheit, die sie bei Weitem nicht verspürte. Im Gegenteil.  
Ihr Inneres war ein Wirrwarr aus Gedanken und Erinnerungen, ihr Verstand kaum fähig zu begreifen, was sie doch schon so lange gewusst hatte.  
Was sollte sie tun? Die Frage verfolgte, quälte sie bei jedem Schritt, mit dem sie die Wahrheit hinter sich ließ und mit jedem weiteren Schritt spürte sie, dass sie sich rasend schnell auf eine Lüge zu bewegte, deren Bürde sie niemals würde tragen können. Doch hatte sie eine Wahl?  
Sie hatte sich vor genau einem Jahr geschworen, sie würde für immer schweigen. In dieser Nacht hatte Matthew Harry das Leben gerettet. Noch ungeboren, war er doch Hoffnung genug gewesen, um weiter zu kämpfen und niemals würde sie dieses Glück zerstören.  
Einen Augenblick verharrte sie, den Blick auf den vier Monate alten Säugling gerichtet, der sie aus seinen hellgrauen Augen heraus interessiert anstarrte.  
„Das bleibt unser Geheimnis Kleiner. Nur du und ich, versprochen?"  
„Ein Geheimnis Granger? Wie interessant!"  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, nur um in die gleichen Augen zu schauen, wie sie es noch Sekunden zuvor getan hatte.  
Malfoy.  
Unsicher trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen, unfähig, etwas zu erwiedern.  
Panik hatte sie erfasst und nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, sich von dem Gefühl nicht mitreißen zu lassen. Sie musste Ruhe bewahren.  
Während sie mit sich selbst zu kämpfen hatte, hatte Draco Malfoy sich mit mildem Interesse über das Bündel gebeugt, dass die junge Frau in den Armen hielt und augenblicklich erstarrte er. Sein Puls schien sich um das Hundertfache zu beschleunigen, sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust und alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht.  
Das Neugeborene hatte seine Augen. Haargenau seine Augen.  
Der Schock mischte sich mit der Erkenntnis und mit einem Mal kehrte Ruhe in ihm ein.  
Er verstand nicht, woher dieses Gefühl des vollkommenen Friedens kam, doch es gab ihm die Kraft, seinen Blick von dem Kind loszureißen und auf die Frau zu lenken, die in nur einer Nacht sein Herz erobert hatte.  
„Richte Potter meine Glückwünsche aus"  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihr ab, nicht jedoch ohne ein letztes Mal die weiche Haut ihres Armes zu streifen.  
So viel Schlechtes hatte er ihr in seinem kurzen Leben angetan. Seinen eigenen Sohn aufzugeben erschien ihm ein Preis, der es vielleicht nicht wert war, gezahlt zu werden, doch den er zahlen würde.  
Vielleicht würde es ihn immer schmerzen, jede Sekunde seines Lebens, doch würde es nicht genauso schmerzen, der Frau vor ihm alles zu nehmen, dass sie am Leben erhielt? Ihr das Glück zu nehmen, indem er ihr Geheimnis verriet?  
Er wusste die Antwort ohne auch nur nachdenken zu müssen und so ließ er sie ohne einen letzten Blick zurück, stehen und verschwand schon bald aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Bei jedem Schritt, den er sich von einer Familie entfernte, die eigentlich die seine hätte sein sollen, schien der Schmerz in seinem Herzen unerträglicher zu werden. Er hätte kämpfen müssen, doch er hatte sie nicht aufgehalten. Nun war es an der Zeit, sie loszulassen. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er um die nächste Straßenecke trat und verschwand, galt seinem Sohn, den er niemals kennenlernen würde und seiner kleinen Tochter, die zu Hause auf ihn wartete._

Er wusste es.  
Diese Erkenntnis schockierte sie bis in ihr tiefstes Inneres.  
Noch verwirrtes als zuvor, ließ sie ihre Finger geistesabwesend über jene Stelle gleiten, an der er sie zuvor berührt hatte, ehe sie den kleinen Matthew enger an sich drückte und in die Dunkelheit disapparierte_._

  
„Es wird langsam dunkel. Meinst du nicht, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen?"  
Seine Stimme führte sie zurück ins Licht und sie ergriff seine Hand, die er ihr hingehalten hatte.  
Gemeinsam, die Finger eng umschlungen, und mit Matthew auf seinem linken Arm, ließen sie den Strand und die Erinnerungen zurück, machten sich auf in ihre Zukunft, Harry, Matthew und Hermine.  
Eine Familie.  
Sie wusste, dass sie es ihm irgendwann sagen musste.  
Sie wusste, dass das der Moment sein würde, an dem sie alles verlieren würde. Doch sie konnte nicht riskieren, dass Malfoy es verriet. Er hatte geschwiegen, warum wusste sie nicht, aber ob er das für immer tun würde, das konnte sie nicht sagen.  
Das Geheimnis war nicht länger nur das ihre, sondern auch das seine.  
Doch sie würde es nicht mit Harry teilen, noch nicht.  
Sicherlich bald, aber nicht jetzt.  
Heute war nicht der richtige Tag.  
Doch der Tag würde kommen, irgendwann, unweigerlich.  
Bis dahin würde sie schweigen und die Bürde weitertragen, immer wissend, dass dieses Geheimnis ihr alles nehmen würde, würde jemals jemand es herausfinden.  
Doch das war es wert.  
Nur ein einziges Lachen ihres Mannes und ihres Kindes machte ihr das deutlich.

_„Frag du den Säugling in der Wiege,  
Frag du die Toten in dem Grab,  
Vielleicht daß diese dir entdecken,  
Was ich dir stets verschwiegen hab."_

Heinrich Heine, Geheimnis

So, das wars dann von mir :)  
Würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mir eure Meinung hier lasst *g*  
Wenn nicht..  
Ich weiß wo ihr wohnt ... muha.. *gg*


End file.
